Eurofans Song Contest 1
Israel |host = | entries = 52 | debut = see below | return = | withdraw = | map year = Efsc1 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Participating Countries | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Italy "Nero Bali" |nex = |pre = }} Eurofans Song Contest 1, was the 1st edition of the Eurofans Song Contest. It was held in Israel. KAN chose the LIVE Zappa in Rishon Lezion to serve as the host venue for the edition. Fifty-two countries took part in the contest; The submissions for the first edition opened on 30 May 2019. With 715 points, The winner was the Italy with the song "Nero Bali", performed by Elodie, Michele Bravi and Gué Pequeno who wrote it with Mahmood and Dario Faini. Italy won for the first time and received the highest total score in the history of the contest and with a margin of 219 points over the second place which went to Sweden. Australia, Norway and Denmark completed the top five of the edition. Location : For further information see Rishon Lezion The first edition took place in Israel for the first time. Rishon LeZion (Hebrew: First to Zion) is a city located along the central Israeli coastal plain 8 km (5 mi) south of Tel Aviv. With a census-estimated 2017 population of 251,719, it is the fourth-most populous city in the Israel. It is part of the Gush Dan metropolitan area as well. Founded in 1882 by Jewish immigrants from the Russian Empire, it was the second Jewish farm settlement established in the land of Israel in the 19th century, after Petah Tikva. It was formerly known as a commuter town but has since increased and now hosts many commercial and employment areas. Venue LIVE Zappa is an amphitheater in Israel, and mostly hosts parties and major music events. Adjacent to the 1,000 complex, It is located next to the Superland. Since 2018, it is the second-biggest amphitheater in Israel. Due to its size, it also held mass events such as performances by artists from abroad, various Israeli shows, etc. LIVE Zappa hosted international performances by artists such as: Alanis Morissette, Backstreet Boys, Clean Bandit, Daddy Yankee, Hardwell, J Balvin, Jamiroquai, Jason Derulo, Ozuna, Ozzy Osbourne, Sean Paul, The Chainsmokers. Key Host venue Format The executive supervisors has decided that in the first edition will be 3 Semi-finals with 17 - 18 countries in each. In each semi-final 8 countries and the two-best ninth placed will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries . Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the participating countries' semi-finals took place right after the closing of the songs' submissions. The fifty-two semi-finalists had been allocated into eight pots, based on historical voting patterns and their geographical place. Drawing from different pots helped to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals (to make the contest more realistic). The eight pots were the following: Voting The executive supervisors has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After players have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results are announced in reverse order. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries in the third semi-final|}} Fifty-two countries took part in the contest; The submissions for the first edition opened on 30 May 2019. As the rules say, Every country that participated in Eurovision or Junior Eurovision can be part of the contest. In Addition, The song has to be released after the January 1, 2015 and the performers have to be from the country that they are representing (Except for some cases which are described in the contest rules). Semi Final 1 The first semi-final took place on 19 June 2019. Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. The Pale Gold denotes the entries who qualified as the two-best ninth placed. Semi Final 2 The second semi-final took place on 19 June 2019. Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. The Pale Gold denotes the entries who qualified as the two-best ninth placed. Semi Final 3 The third semi-final took place on 19 June 2019. Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. The Pale Gold denotes the entries who qualified as the two-best ninth placed. Ranking of ninth-placed countries Only two countries will get the last two tickets to the grand final. Croatia and Spain qualifed to the final, while Poland was eliminated. Final The final took place on 07 July 2019. Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all 52 participating countries eligible to vote. Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 3 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the third Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the Grand final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Voting Order # Ireland # Montenegro # Liechtenstein # Andorra # Slovakia # Portugal # Finland # Iceland # Russia # Denmark # Kazakhstan # Switzerland # Slovenia # Austria # Armenia # Azerbaijan # France # San Marino Germany Greece Australia Italy Bosnia and Herzegovina Hungary North Macedonia Lithuania Israel Estonia Malta Belarus Norway Poland Czech Republic Luxembourg Albania Belgium Croatia Netherlands United Kingdom Monaco Cyprus Romania Moldova Kosovo Sweden Bulgaria Spain Serbia Georgia Turkey Latvia Ukraine External links * Recap of all the songs performed at the 1st Semi-Final of the 1st Eurofans Song Contest * Recap of all the songs performed at the 2nd Semi-Final of the 1st Eurofans Song Contest * Recap of all the songs performed at the 3rd Semi-Final of the 1st Eurofans Song Contest * Recap of all the songs performed at the Grand Final of the 1st Eurofans Song Contest * Full voting of the Grand Final of the 1st Eurofans Song Contest